Off the Beaten Path
by Copper's Mama
Summary: Ben/Lily fic. Ben takes Lily to a new swimming spot, so they can have some privacy. Please read and review!


_..._

_A Ben/Lily fic. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Off the Map, just enjoying watching it. _

_..._

_A/N: Ben shows Lily a better place to bathe, and things get a little interesting. _

_I hope you guys like this one, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

"Come on." That was all he had said, and she willingly followed him into the jungle, away from any signs of civilization. She was beginning to wonder if he was leading her to some interesting medical case, or maybe doing a little newbie hazing. What she found, however, hadn't even crossed her mind.

He had brought her to a small, but beautiful waterfall, surrounded by thick foliage.

"This is incredible," Lily commented, gazing all around.

"It's a bit of a walk, but I figure it's better than having you exposing yourself to all the hikers back there," he joked, grinning down at her.

Lily glared at Ben, but there was a hint of humor in her eyes.

"Race you," he challenged, before running towards the water.

Lily hesitated for the briefest of moments, before changing her mind and rushing after him. Her legs kicked up water as she ran into it, but she was swimming shortly as it got deep very fast. She raced him to the waterfall, ducking under it and swimming towards the rocky ledge on the other side.

"I win," Ben proclaimed with a grin.

"You cheated," she corrected, brushing her hair back and wiping the water out of her eyes.

Ben rolled his eyes, swimming away from the ledge to bask under the flow of the water coming from above.

Lily followed him after a moment, grateful for the rocks underneath water. Otherwise, the flowing water would have pushed her under.

They stayed together under the waterfall for a moment, until Lily swam back into the middle of the little pond. "How'd you find this place?" she asked him when he followed her.

Ben treaded water beside her, shaking his head once to get his plastered hair off of his face. "My third week here, I was looking for some peace and quiet. Started walking, and nearly got myself lost."

Lily smiled at that, listening intently to his story.

"Ended up stumbling down that hill up there," he told her, motioning to an area beside the top of the waterfall. "Fell in the water, nearly drowned myself in the process, but when I resurfaced, I was in this totally serene, magical place. Ever since then, I came down here a couple times a week ... whenever I needed some quiet, or just to relax. It's like my own personal haven."

"And you're sharing it with me?" Lily wondered, amazed.

Ben shrugged, swimming closer to her. "A little company never hurt anyone."

Lily nodded, pursing her lips. Her legs were kicking softly beneath her to keep herself afloat, and a couple seconds later she felt his legs brush against hers. She restrained herself from gulping, looking up into his sodden, but still charming face.

"Besides," he added in a soft voice, drifting closer. "I'm getting tired of being alone. How about you?"

She blinked a couple times, taking in the meaning of that statement and question. She was silent for the longest time, until she finally decided to answer him - but not with words. Her legs, tangled with his, pulled her closer to him, and then their lips touched. It was soft at first, but then his hands came up to cup her face, drawing her closer to him.

They moved together in the water, staying barely above the surface as they were more concerned with touching every part of the other's body than with keeping themselves afloat. They spent the rest of their day off at their little hidden oasis, basking in the glory of their new life, and eager for it to begin again now that they'd found each other.

...

_The end. _

_Well, what did you guys think of that one? Like it, hate it? _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...!_


End file.
